talesofthedarkfandomcom-20200214-history
World War 2 Timeline
December 8th, 1941 In late 1941 the first systemic killing of the Jewish populations in Germany had begun. During the round-ups in the previous years leading up to the killings, supernatural creatures were discovered by the SS and Gestapo. January 15th, 1942 Hitler is made aware of the supernatural elements. A book is written that catalogs known supernatural elements discovered in Jewish populations. This book is called 'Welt der Finsternis'; ''Kindred and Uratha are the first entries. For the first and last time in recorded history werewolves and vampires worked together toward a common goal: to weaken the Third Reich. The Uratha and Kindred form the Blood Drop Accord. A document is outlined detailing the specific objectives of each side that need to be accomplished in order to destroy the Third Reich. It is signed in blood of the most elder of Kindred and powerful of the Alphas. The alliance is cemented. January 29th, 1942 Germany suffers several minor defeats at the hands of resistance cells. Further investigation shows that supernaturals are responsible for this. In response Hitler orders the creation of the "Waffen-Jäger Vorhut"''. The Waffen-JV are tasked with hunting down and exterminating supernatural threats to Germany. March 23rd, 1942 Since their creation the Waffen-JV have managed to route out and exterminate several minor annoyances to Germany. However as more and more victories are won for Germany, the elder supernaturals stir and take to the battlefield. In the first open display of power ever, alpha Uratha and elder Kindred devastate the 23rd Waffen-SS Division on their way to the Soviet front. 15,000 soldiers are killed in the battle with no losses on the Concordat's side. The various chapters of the Waffen-JV are gathered in Berlin to plan a counterattack. April 14th, 1942 The Waffen-JV gather their entire strength, numbering at roughly 3,000 men and women. They launch their counterattack on the leading Uratha faction, hoping to divide the Concordat. The attack is successful as a legion of highly trained German Hunters descend on the Great Lodge armed with silver spears and bullets. The fight is brutal and both sides suffer heavy losses. The Waffen-JV emerge victorious, having slayed nearly all of the Alphas. June 3rd, 1942 The Blood Drop Concordat is dismantled. The Uratha Tribes have shattered into infighting as tribal divisions take root once more. They would never fully recover from this. The Kindred retaliate by developing the tactic of Mass Embrace. Kindred belonging to the 10th and 11th generation were to sire entire villages full of Childer to serve as front-line shock troops. Nearly 1,000 new Kindred are sired into existence overnight, as well as countless numbers of ghouls. August 19th, 1942 The Waffen-JV mop up the remaining Uratha Tribes, effectively putting the Uratha into disarray for many generations. The Kindred take advantage of this distraction to sever the head of the Waffen-JV: Henrich Kimmler. Kimmler was ambushed by Kindred assassins trained in Obfuscate. Appearing like shadows they descended upon the command barracks of the Waffen-JV. Within an hour the entire command staff of the Waffen-JV was eliminated. Those showing aptitude were embraced and sent forth to dismantle their respective chapters. The Waffen-JV never fully recover from their defeat. The supernatural hunters struggle until the end of the war to organize and push back. Kimmler has a Moros Awakening. As he came back from the brink he saw his entire staff slaughtered and splayed out before him. Organs and blood splattered in every direction. He fell to his knees as depression took hold of him. He is alive to this day, working tirelessly to bring his comrades back. April 19th, 1943 The Warsaw Ghetto Uprising happens. Instigated by Jewish Mages, the rebellion lasts for nearly a month. April 30th, 1943 The Jewish Mages responsible for instigating the uprising form a cabal known as the Zionist Vendetta. Jewish Mages all over the world are called upon to return to Europe and fight for their people. May 13th, 1943 The Warsaw Ghetto Uprising has been put down, the entire village being laid to waste. The remaining inhabitants are sent to death camps. The Zionist Vendetta is nowhere to be found. May 24th, 1943 The Kindred have devolved back into political squabbling and petty infighting. With the exception of hunting, most Kindred have pulled away from the Weltkrieg (World War) to pursue their own agendas. May 15th, 1944 Hungary is occupied and all Hungarian Jews are deported. Jewish Mages from Hungary find their way into the Zionist Vendetta. August 1st, 1944 Warsaw Polish Uprising begins, instigated once again by the Zionist Vendetta. The uprising is never fully put down as German forces struggle to maintain the Eastern Front. August 15th, 1944 Allied forces land in southern France. The Waffen-JV find and kill their first Mage, at great cost. Mages are inducted into the book. January 27th, 1945 Auschwitz is liberated by Soviet forces. Kindred embed themselves into the enroaching Soviet army. Angered by the Jewish death toll, the Zionist Vendetta begin their ritual to open the spree river to flood Berlin permanently. April 16th, 1945 Berlin is surrounded by Soviet forces. The Allies soon follow. April 30th, 1945 The Zionist Vendetta succeed in opening the Spree river and sinking the center of Berlin into the earth. The entire inner city is consumed. As water floods in to Hitler's bunker, he and his wife commit suicide. Nearly a million Germans are killed in the act. The Inner Circle of the Zionist Vendetta ascend and become Archmages. May 9th, 1945 Germany has surrended to the Allies and Soviets. Japan still fights on, but Europe is "liberated". The Uratha Tribes slowly rebuild and whatever binding between the Concordat that existed was made null.